Quest
Quest is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated fantasy adventure film produced by Universal Animation Studios for Universal Pictures. The film was directed by Audel LaRoque and Karey Kirkpatrick with co-direction by Gary Hall from a screenplay by Kirkpatrick, Thomas Lennon, Len Blum, Joe Stillman, and Ben Queen, and a story by LaRoque, Lennon, and Kirkpatrick, and stars the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Simon Pegg, Constance Wu, Michael Clarke Duncan, Ming-Na Wen, and Danny McBride. Taking place in a land called Jonona with southeast Asian themes, the film follows a warrior named Ri who attempts to help his brother Deng after Deng is transformed into a dragon from a dormant spell by an immortal sorceress named Mola, who plans to capture everyone's soul using a spellbinding crystal ball. The two embark on an adventure to save their home from Mola before it is too late. Quest was released on May 18, 2012 in the United Kingdom, and on July 27, 2012 in the United States. It was met with positive reviews and was also a box office success, grossing over $426 million worldwide. The film was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on December 4, 2012. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Ryan Reynolds as Ri, an adventurous warrior *Simon Pegg as Deng, Ri's wise-cracking brother *Constance Wu as Mola, an elderly sorceress who cursed Jonona as punishment for the disturbance of her leisure *Michael Clarke Duncan as Valor, the chief of Jonona *Ming-Na Wen as Pela, Valor's daughter *Danny McBride as Nolo, Pela's future husband *Amy McNeill as Yerla *Audel LaRoque, Thomas Lennon and Karey Kirkpatrick as the villagers Additional voices *Newell Alexander *Steve Alterman *Mitch Carter *David Cowgill *Wendy Cutler *Holly Dorff *Sandy Fox *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Gary Hall *Wendy Hoffmann *Rif Hutton *Anne Lockhart *Peter Lonsdale *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Peter Renaday *Daniel Ross *Michael Sorich *Kelly Stables *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Marcelo Tubert *Lisa Wilhoit Production The idea for the film was conceived by Audel LaRoque in 2007, after the finished production of Computeropolis 2. Actor and writer Thomas Lennon, a frequent collaborator with LaRoque, aided LaRoque and Karey Kirkpatrick in shaping the story for about three months. In early 2007, LaRoque and a few others created a story reel of the first twenty minutes of the film and Michael Wildshill was impressed. In November 2008, Universal Animation Studios announced the film to the public under the working title Ri: A Warrior's Quest. LaRoque and Kirkpatrick were on board to direct the film, with Lennon, Len Blum, Joe Stillman and Ben Queen writing the script. Casting On August 2, 2011, Universal announced that Ryan Reynolds, Simon Pegg, Constance Wu, Michael Clarke Duncan, Ming-Na Wen, and Danny McBride had joined the cast of the film. More coming soon! Music Mark Mancina composed the original soundtrack for the film, which was released on July 24, 2012, by Back Lot Music. Release Quest was released in the United Kingdom on May 18, 2012, two months before its American release, with Illumination Entertainment's The Lorax taking its July 27, 2012 slot for its UK release. A short animated film starring the characters of the Computeropolis franchise titled Go Party! accompanied Quest during its theatrical release. Video game A video game based on the film was released on July 24, 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Home media Quest was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 4, 2012. A Walmart exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack included a limited edition Ri action figure. Reception Critical reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reports an approval rating of 77% based on 287 reviews, with an average rating of 7.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Quest glows with strategy, drama, and energy, thus turning a simple story into one of Computeropolis director Audel LaRoque's – if not his – finest." On Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, the film has a rating score of 69 out of 100, based on 56 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Coming soon! Accolades Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2012 Category:Quest Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:PG-rated films